Reunite
by Twilightmormon
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped and meets up with the person who always makes her cry. will team 7 be united again or will Sasuke destroy the only people who truly care for him. Y can't Kabuto keep his eyes off Sakura, how does Sasuke feel?
1. thinking can be bad

**Reunite ch. 1**

"Are you both prepared for the mission."

Tusnade asked from behind her desk. Her chin leaning against her hands staring up at the two young ninja.

"No worries Granny, we're just goin' to check out a town near the village's border, because suspious ninja have been seen there. Nothing Naruto Uzmakia can't handle! Believe it!"

Naruto chanted. Tusnade sighed and threw a large book at the ADHD blonde boy.

"Naruto, a simple 'yes' would have been fine."

She growled as Sakura had a quick laugh. Naruto placed his hands behind his head casually.

"Yes, you two are too check it out and report back. Now in case you do run into foreign shinobi you do whatever you can to help that town. If does become to much you are to call for back up immediately."

Naruto and sakura nodded in unison and headed out of the hokages's office.

"Hey Naruto, let's meet at the front gate in an hour, okay."

Sakura spoke to her friend and teamate that has been by her side sice they were both placed on team seven.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm going to stop by Hinata's first. Catch you later Sakura!"

Naruto jumped onto the roofs nad took off. Sakura smiled before heading towards her own apartment. On the walk to her home she couldn't help her mind from wandering on topics best not to think about.

It had been three years since Sakura's life changed. The next day would be the anniversary of the day Sasuke left her on the park bench after he chose Orochimaru over the village, over her and Naruto. Since then both her and Naruto have vowed to train until they became strong enough to surpass their own sanin senseis. Which they had, Tusnade passed her sanin title to Sakura and Jiraiya passed his to Naruto. For years she had worked and trained hard to improve her medical ablilities. But no matter how strong she gets she knows no one has worked harder than Naruto. Over the last three years Naruto had traveled around with Jiraiya for two years. Sakura was happy when he returned Naruto was like her brother he always tried to help fill the hole in her heart. He filled one part the part he filled as her brother and teamate but the other part, Sakura feared she would feel that emptiness for the rest of her life. Still Naruto always seemed to improve farther than herself it even made Sakura a little jealous Naruto was always Sasuke's equal. Sakura could never keep up with them. Both of them had gotten stronger but physcally they both changed. Naruto was now taller than Sakura and his hair had gotten a little longer to the point where it didn't spike up but hung over his headband a little. Sakura on the other hand got a little taller but she also obtained more curves and her chest became...more delevoped. Sakura was surprised how quickly she made it to her apartment.

"well I guess that happens when you lose yourself in thought."

Sakura laughed softly unlocking her front door.


	2. tripping can be good

**Reunite ch 2**

Sakura opened the door to her dark apartment she rarely ever came home, she always was either on a mission or with Naruto and her friends but mostly she hated the empty feeling of it. Sakura grabbed her emergency mission bag she always pack in case a surprise mission came up. Maybe now she regreted not turning on the light, Sakura's foot hit against her dresser causing to plummett to the ground.

"OH!"

She was able to catch herself before she did a face plant, thankfully.

"That was a good one billboard brow."

Sakura jumped up to her feet but before she continued on her way a shiny golden jewal caught her eye on the floor. Sakura bent down taking it in her hands, it was the golden heart locket Naruto had given her three years ago while he was traveling with Jraiya. He gave it to her three years from tommorow the day Sasuke left.

"..."

Sakura couldn't bring herself to say "his" name, it hurt to much. She opened the locket and looked at the picture. It was one of her favorite pictures of team seven. She was kneeling in front of Sasuke and Naruto a kunai in each hand, one protectivly in front of both her teammates. While both Sasuke and Naruto had one infront of her and the other protecting each other. It showed how team seven would always protect each other, no matter what. Even though they fought sometimes, they all felt the same about each other.

Sakura read the enscription that was on the inside of the cover, she had only read it a few times something about it made it harder to stop thinking of "him".

Sakura,

_'I promise you I will REUNITE team seven, but until I do you can keep that dream in your heart of gold.'_

Sakura surprised herself when a stray tear fell down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away as if someone might walk in and see.

"Sakura, you're being silly, always thinking too much."

Sakura sighed and put on the necklace, the locket hanging right above her shirt hem line above her chest. She grabbed her backpack realizing she was going to be late.


	3. jealously can be bad

**Reunite CH. 3**

Naruto was waiting at the gate of village with Hinata at his side , both happily talking to one another. Sakura felt a small wave of jealously. For years Naruto had chased after her saying how he had feelings for her, she did not and still doesn't think of Naruto as more than a brother but now he had Hinata, he had love and she had nothing.

"Hey Sakura!"

Naruto waved as she approached, Hinata smiling at his side. Sakura waved back pushing away her unfriendly thoughts.

"Sakura it's not like you to be late."

"Sorry, I didn't mean too be to long something just held me up. I hope you were not waiting to long."

Naruto nodded and his eyes jumped to Hinata standing next to him.

"Nah, Hinata saw me and came over to talk as I waited."

Hinata's cheeks grew a light shade of red. Sakura was upset at herself for being angry at Naruto because he had found someone, he deserved Hinata. Plus everyone knows how long Hinata waited for him to come around, they were both happy.

"Well lets get going Naruto."

Sakura headed towards the gate, she gazed over her shoulder noticing Naruto was not following, Hinata held his arm and they stared at each other.

"Naruto please be careful. I know how you like to show off and do dangerous stunts just come home in one piece, okay."

Hinata's soft voice spoke placing herself in his arms. Naruto smiled and tighted around her.

"Come Hinata, I'll be back in a few days this is nothing. You have a nice couple of days to yourself."

Naruto leaned his face closer to Hinatas' catching her lips with his, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck returning it.

Sakura turned away.

"You are lucky Naruto, you have someone who cares weather a cold park bench is good enough for you or not."

Sakura mumbled pushing away a painful memory before it flooded her mind.


	4. Being on guard can be good

**Reunite Ch. 4**

Sakura and Naruto carried on jumping tree to tree. Naruto was having fun creating clones and doing stupid stunts while jumping from branchs. Sakura couldn't help herself anymore.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura yelled throwing a rock, hitting Naruto on the head causing him to go off balance as she watched him go head first towards the ground. _BANG. _Naruto threw his hands over his head rubbing the large bump.

"AH! Sakura! Why did you do that?!"

Naruto wined all his clones puffing into smoke. Sakura winced taping her foot.

"Naruto stop wasting your chakra. The village isn't that far away and if we are going to face any shinobi you don't want you chakra to be low!"

Sakura snapped jumping down from the treetop. Naruto smiled he knew he could not run out of chakra but Sakura was just being Sakura always, hitting something.

"Sakura lets camp here. By the time we get into the village it will be dark and finding an Inn will be to much work. We can head there in the morning."

sakura looked from Naruto towards the forest. It was true neither of them knew that village very well and she didn't want to pay for rooms if there was no real threat of other ninja.

"Yeah that sounds good."

Sakura and Naruto setup camp and and a few defensive traps around the perimeter. Sakura pulled out a blanket and laid it near the campfire Naruto had set.

"Naruto, you have the first watch. I'm more of a morning person anyway."

Sakura laid down her back facing Naruto, Naruto sat in front of the fire poking at the embers with a long stick.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah."

Sakura closed her eyes listening to the crackle of the fire. Naruto glanced uneasily at his tired teammate.

"You know what tommorow is, so is that why you're wearing the locket I gave you?"

Silence. Sakura was glad her back was turned to Naruto she wasn't sure how her expression looked at that moment. Sakura ran her fingers over the warm metal against her chest.

"Yeah, in a way it makes me feel closer to "him". It feels like he's right here beside me, silly isn't it."

Sakura felt a warm tears fill her eyes, she closed them so that the tears couldn't escape. Naruto looked again at the friend who has been by his side since he became a ninja his face didn't hide its saddness.

"No Sakura, its not silly. Its...hope."

There was no more talk between them, slowly Sakura drifted into a unrestful slumber like all the nights before.

The night was quite peaceful Naruto decided to let Sakura sleep alittle longer, she was already under too much stress with the coming day. All threw the night Sakura would stir and moan softly but sadly. Naruto couldn't bring himself ever to ask what always kept her never at peace.

"RUN! NINJA! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US! HELP!"

A frantic voice called from within the forest. Naruto shot his head up. Sakura jumped from her mat. Both ninja looked at each other and into the woods.

"Naruto! I think that came from the village!"

Naruto and Sakura grabbed their ninja gear and dashed into the thick woods heading for the village. Sakura slipped on her black fighting glooves and Naruto threw his hands together making two shadow clones appear on each side of him. The village came into view, a sight that even made the two skilled shinobi gasp. The village was going up in flames. There were bodies littering the floor and the ones that weren't upon the ground were running around screaming searching for a place to hide.

"Naruto! We have to stop this!"

"Sakura you take the streets, I'll go rooftops. We have to stop the ninja doing this. That will give the remaining villagers time to escape!"

Naruto diappeared on to the roofs on the burning buildings. Sakura took off down the streets running threw the black smoke.

"Come on I saw some people running into that building. Go get them."

A ninja wearing an odd black and grey uniform pointed another. Sakura eyes focused on one thing, their headbands. They wore a music note upon their foreheads, they were sound ninja.

"Hold it!"

Sakura yelled tighting her grip on her glooves the sound ninja noticed her charging.

"What!? A leaf ninja? How did they get here so quick? Hurry go tell the leader! I'll handle this little girl."

The first shinobi called seeing the other disappear. Sakura smiled at the charging at the foolish ninja. The sound pulled a kunai but before he even had a chance to throw it, sakura sent him flying threw a wall ten yards back.

"CHA! Don't mess with the leaf village! Cause if you do you'll end up crushed!"

Sakura laughed smashing her fists together watching the wall crumble.

"Sakura!"

Naruto yelled from a adjacent roof top. Sakura waved showing she was okay.

"Sakura! There are sound ninja covering this place! We can't save this village we have to help the people."

Naruto yelled. Sakura nodded noticing the deadly flames growing ever larger.

Instantly a blur appeared behind Sakura grabbing her and jumping onto a nearly burnt roof.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto yelled his eyes caughting Sakura again, this time his eyes watching the dark kunai pressed against her throat and the silver headed youth holding it.

"Well look who showed up to the party, Naruto and Sakura. And my Naruto, look how you've grown. You do look stronger than what I remember three years ago. Oh yes, Sakura you too have grown into a...fine woman."

The youth laughed pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Sakura tensed feeling the knife at her throat and his other hand holding her hair.

"Kabuto! Release Sakura now!"

Naruto yelled reaching for a kunai but halted when Kabuto pressed his kunai closer into Sakura's throat.

"You know, the whole reason for destroying this village was too get you to come here Naruto and capture you. And here you are and we're not even done what good luck we have."

Kabuto laughed never moving his eyes from Naruto's. Sakura knew she was strong enough to break Kabuto's grasp but that darn kunai would go straight into her throat.

"Orochimaru has a wonderful proposal for you, Naruto. He would like you to join him. He believes that your strenght would be a great asset. Oh yes, of course you Sakura would have the same offer. We've heard quite a bit about the both of you. You two were named the great sannin of your generation."

Kabuto placed his cheek against Sakuras' but kept eye contact with Naruto, sakura tried to pull away but froze feeling the kunai's blade.

"Come on Naruto, you are a demon after all. Come with us and fight like one."

Kabuto smug smile got even wider, while Naruto eyes glared grinding his teeth together.

"Never! I would never join the sound after what you did to the third and ..."

Naruto held back "his" name seeing Sakura turn away from his look. Kabuto moved his glasses again and looked at Naruto.

"Now, now no need to give an answer now. Think it over a couple of days, however if you stay with that answer then poor Sakura I guess will never see the light of day again."

"No Naruto! Don't give into this PSYCHO!" Sakura sreamed.

"I'll take her now and were talk again soon Naruto, farewell."

Sakura felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck, instantly her world faded into darkness.

"Sakura!"

Naruto charged but Kabuto threw paper bombs causing Naruto to fly into a burning building making it collaspe upon him.


	5. Seeing him went bad

**Reunited ch. 5**

Sakura began to regain concious the light in the room was dim, but it wasn't until she heard that hissy voice she hated with every fiber of her being.

"Look Orochimaru looks like she's awaking."

Kabuto laughed. Sakura eyes popped opened but in the back of her head she wished she would have kept them closed. Anything would be better than stare at the pale face of Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru! Kabuto!"

Sakura snapped and went to grab at her ninja tool belt, but her hands were bound and her bag was missing from her side. Her struggle caused Orochimaru to hiss with pleasure.

"Oh Sakura did you think we would just let you anywhere near your tools, your my prisoner now."

Orochimaru hissed again as Kabuto held her shinobi bag in his hands, Sakura lightly pulled at her restarinds to see what they had tied her up with. _common rope? Perfect._

Sakura didn't want to show any sign of her plan, this was her chance to end this and kill the men in front of her the way she has dreamed for so many years. She took a deep breath waiting till they were so consumed with bragging. Sakura gave two light pulls and then the third one she ripped the rope as if it was tissue paper and charged at the unexecpted Orochimaru.

"I will have you know Orochimaru! Now die!"

Sakura built up chakra in her fist enough to where it will blow his head off his shoulders. Kabuto appeared in front of his master and threw half a dozen shurken at Sakura making her get out of the line of fire and Orochimaru. Her chance was gone, she didn't plan on Kabuto being so quick to react. Orochimaru appeared behing her binding her hands painfully behind her back, to the point she was sure her arms were going to break.

"Ah! Get off!"

Sakura couldn't hide her pain. Orochimaru just smiled pulling a little harder, Kabuto walked over and tied her hands again with a chain.

"Sakura please forgive us. We knew that you had taken Tusnade's title of sannin but I thought you gained it in another jutus, I never planned on you besting my old teamate at her own strenght. I promise not to underestimate you again. Thus we should place a seal on your bindings."

Kabuto created serveral handsigns and placed a seal on the chain holding Sakura from ripping there heads off. Sakura felt the chain wrapped more tightly around her wrists making her wince in pain.

"Why...why do you want Naruto? Why are you using me? Naruto will never join you because of me, I won't let him."

Sakura felt sweat roll down the side of her face as she tried to look behind her at her enemies.

"Oh Sakura, what we have in plan with Naruto will no doubt be our greatest plan in quite some time. Ask for you, you can be a great help to our village."

Kabuto said in a voice that was low and full of serects, serects that Sakura would have to find out if she would have any hope of stopping them.

"Orochimaru, its time for my training."

A low deep voice called from the door way shadows. All three ninjas turned to look at the dark haired and dark eyed ninja walk into the light. Sakura stared, her eyes completely focused, it was "him". Her breath left her body and she collasped to her knees.

'S...SASUKE!"

She didn't mean to scream but it was the first time she had said his name in years, maybe it just built up untill she saw his face and surfaced. Sasuke stared down a Sakura her beaten body her eyes digging into his.

"Sakura."

It wasn't a question, just a fact, she was there and he looked like he didn't care. Maybe he didn't.

"Orochimaru, its time for my training."

His voice was distant and unattached. He walked right past her not even a second glance in her direction. Sakura wanted him to look at her, in her head she was screaming for just a glance or a short gaze.

"You'll have to wait Sasuke I bus..."

"NO! My training does NOT wait!"

Sasuke yelled his voice harsh and cold. His eyes had pure anger, now Sakura didn't want those eyes looking at her now. Orochimaru looked a little surprised but he has always given Sasuke what her wanted. Orochimaru nodded to Kabuto. Kabuto took the signal and grabbed Sakura's arms and started pulling out of the room. Sakura stared back as the distance became greater between her and Sasuke, they were going to be separted again.

"No! Let go! Sasuke! Sasuke please I'm your teamate! Sasuke you have to stop them they're after Naruto! Sasuke please we've been looking for you for so many years! We're still your friends!"

Sasuke turned his back annorying the screaming girl being yanked out of the room.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura felt the tears built up again as she tried to reach out to him like on the night he left her on the park bench.

Naruto sent out a notice to call all the rookies to the village, telling Tusnade not to ask questions just to trust him. Luckily the hokage listen. The other nine rookies appeared in hours all wondering what was going on. Only because Tusnade trusted Naruto with everything did she not send anyone else.

"Naruto what's this about? It better not be troublesome cause we have other important missions."

Shikamaru noted all the old rookies gathering around.

"Wait? Where is Sakura?"

Lee mentioned causing all the rookie to gaze around. Naruto turned his eyes to the ground.

"Listen guys, we've been threw a lot. You guys are my most trustworthy friends I have now we'll have to work as one team...to destroy the sound."

All the rookies caught their breath and looked at the village that surrounded them. Burnt building were black ash in the dirt what villagers were left already began rebuilding.

"The sound did this...so close to Konoha."

Shino spoke examing the surrounding again, all rookies felt uneasy. Naruto looked at his friends his famous smile covering his face.

"Listen, The sound have taken Sakura but don't worry she can handle herself. What I have planned is going to take all of us. We each have enough and different skills to where the sound can't have one solid defense. So we can go in there and take our friends back and destroy orochimaru!"

No one missed his tone of 'friends' and they were all thinking the same thing.

"First were going to help rebuild this village and set it up as out base, and no one can tell Tusnade our plans because we don't want anymore people involved because I know the sound village is close so this will be easier with smaller people. We're finally going to end this, BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto cheered all the rookies joining in and listened into his plans with great detail.

Kabuto lead Sakura down a poorly let hallway, doors on each side. They looked like...cells. Kabuto stopped at the end of the hallway and opened a door and pulled her in.

"This will be your knew home for now Sakura. Now just for protection I 'm going to put a seal on this room similar to the one on your bands just so you don't go bashing down Orochimaru's door and walls. Also..."

Kabuto tighten his grip on Sakura and his face in her hair, inhaling deeply sighing against her neck.

"There are some ninja that haven't seen something as beautiful as you in quite sometime. So we can't be careless or else someone else might have his way with you."

Kabuto spat the words 'someone else' as he placed his cheek against hers and his hand began running down her side and rested on her lower hip. Sakura pulled a way and glared.

"What are you doing! Get away!"

Sakura backed away from Kabuto smiling face, he moved his glasses and headed towards the door, and left.


	6. Never giving up is good

**Reunited ch. 6**

Sakura continued using her super strength to beat at the door...no luck. The walls were to thick and the seal pervent even a dent from being created.

"Fine, I'll have to break the seal. I didn't want to use this much chakra but I have no choice. I have to get out of here before Kabuto comes back."

Sakura began creating complex handsigns mumbling the incantations, her eyes completely focused on the door.

"Seal Release!"

Sakura charged at the door, sending her chakra threw it, a seal on the door appeared.

"What?!"

The seal began glowing and instantly shot powerful energy back at Sakura sending her fly across the room and smashing her against the concrete. Gravity took hold of her body and yanked her to the ground, her body meeting again with concrete stones. Sakura laid there on her stomach. She was unable to move her body as she saw a small river of blood flow onto the ground.

"...Sasuke..."

She whispered as she slipped into darkness.

Naruto and the rookies were easily able to repair the destroyed village, even though most of the villagers ran during the attack few remained and help the young shinobi. Naruto ordered Lee, Kiba, and Choji to built an meeting room under the village large enough to hold all the survivers in case the sound reappered.

"Naruto we finished the hidden room, the entrance is at the bottom of the dried up well in the center of the village."

Choji crunched threw his bag of chips.

"Great, now go around town help out with making decent defenses."

Naruto waved him off still waiting for Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji to return from scouting duty. They were to scoop out the land to make sure we knew where everything was and know what was suppose to be where. He was happy his friends trusted him so fully, this was all his plan, he had to make sure nothing went wrong.

"I can't lose another one of my friends to orochimaru...not again."

Naruto clentched his fist remembering Sasuke's betrayal.

"You haven't lost any of your friends Naruto."

Naruto swiftly turned around, Ino was standing behind him her hands casually behind her back as she smiled at him.

"Naruto, Sakura will be fine she can handle herself for a while. Ask for Sasuke, he still is your teammate and best friend."

Naruto was thankful for Ino's kind words but she didn't not know what it was like to watch your best friend walk away from you. To have to tell Sakura he had failed. That was the first time he had ever felt completely helpless and weak. Spending almost three years in turmoil and pain because he wasn't strong enough, he made a vow long ago he was never going to feel that helpless again.

"Naruto, I know you felt weak when you and Sakura couldn't return Sasuke. But no matter what you will always have a chance to reunite team seven again. You know why?"

Naruto studied Ino carefully trying to understand her words. He has been trying for so long, why shouldn't he just give up? A question Naruto had asked himself many times before.

"Ino, why don't I just give up on Sasuke? He hates me, he tried to kill me, why do I continue to care after so many years?"

Ino smiled and placed a friendly hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You care because he's your best friend and I know you don't doubt that. I remember how I was 'in love' with Sasuke. A silly crush but I also remember how jealous I was of your team Naruto. Even though you guys fought with each other I could tell you guys were just showing you cared. When Sasuke would call one of your ideas stupid Naruto you blew up, because he was your best friend and you cared what he thought. And when you really wanted to tell you genius idea no matter how stupid it was Sasuke would listen because you are is best friend he wanted to hear what you had to say no matter how crazy. Not to mention how both of you always protected Sakura because you both cared about her. Maybe to someone who doesn't know you it looks like you guys hate each other, but to the rest of the rookies you three _are_ the closes team. That's why Naruto, you are hurting so much, because you guys are still close but you're afraid to get hurt again. Believe me Naruto team seven is strong and you'll figure out what to do, after all you have all your friends behind you."

Ino hugged Naruto briefly and walked towards the very impatient Shikamaru who gave Naruto a quick nod. Naruto looked around at all his friends working hard around the village, they were always behind him. And soon his team would be standing behind him too.


	7. yelling can be bad

**Reunited ch. 7**

Light began coming into Sakura's eyes, her eyelids started to feel lighter.

_My head...it hurts...really bad..._

Sakura lifted her body up despite its painful refusal. That's when she noticed she was lying on the rickied old bed. Her body had dust all over it, no doubt because no one has slept on this rock for maybe a few years at the least. What caught the most surprise was the white bandage wrapped around her head.

_That's right! I hit my head when I was tossed against the wall! But then...how did this bandage get..._

"Still in a daze Sakrua? Guess you haven't changed much."

A deep familiar voice called from the corner. Sakura felt her body tense to the point she couldn't move. Leaning against the wall was the man she dreamt of seeing for years. His dark hair had grew longer and his clothes were attire all the sound ninja wore. She knew deep down she still expected to see the boy in blue and white but this Sasuke was different. What caught Sakura's attention the most were his eyes. They seemed darker than before, it looked like there was no life left but they could still priece your flesh with one glance.

"S...Sasuke..."

Sakura mumbled steadily getting to her feet, being careful to keep her balance.

"S..Sasuke did you bandage my head?"

Sasuke smirked and took a step away from the wall and came directly into the light. His features had changed so much, he was no longer a boy but a full grown man.

_He reminds me of Naruto when I first saw him. I hadn't seen Naruto in so longer I still pictured the same runt instead of the man Naruto is. Still, Sasuke looks far more different than I would ever had imagined..._

"You've gotten you head hit before Sakura, so why are you so out of it right now. This is hardly behavior of a sannin."

Sasuke continued to smirk. Nothing was making sense to Sakura right then the world was gone and only her and Sasuke were left. Sakura looked back up at the dark haired ninja he stood there a few yards from her grasp.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura ran towards her teammate, she had no control she was simply watching her body do what it yearned to. In less than a second Sasuke disappeared.

"W..hat..."

Sasuke reappeared behing her and had a kunai at the base of her throat, sakura was frozen.

"Sakura, you really think you can charge at an enemy head on and catch them? Pathetic."

Sakura felt the hot tears fill her eyes, but she couldn't cry not again, not in front of him.

"I wasn't charging at an enemy. I was running to my teammate."

She surprised herself how clam she kept her voice. Sakura could see Sasuke's slightly widen his eyes and then return to normal. He had truly thought that she was attacking him, when all she was going to do was throw her arms around him to know that he was for real.

Sasuke lowered the the kunai and headed to the door. Sakura felt a small drip of blood fall from her neck.

_He could have really killed me, he held back at the very last second. He has a true killers instinct._

"We are not teamates, nor were we ever."

He commented as he reached for the door. That sparked something in Sakura she had never felt before towards Sasuke, anger.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a casual look over his shoulder, a little surprised to see the angry look on the pink haired shinobi.

"How can you say that!? What about team seven! What about Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and me!? You ARE a member of our squad!"

Sakura pointed at him. Sasuke turned to face her, he was looking angered himself.

"You call that a "team"? All we ever did was fight with each other. Ask for that idiot he wasn't my teammate but an enemy who didn't know his place! That fool Kakashi he was to blind by his own arrogance to see the team was a failure. Then with you! You were the most pitiful. You would kill Naruto if I had asked you too. You didn't care about him or the team. At least Naruto had use in battle, you would just get in the way and I can see that Sakura hasn't changed at all."

Sasuke spat glaring at the female ninja. Sakura lost herself in his words, each sentence brought back a memory.

"You're...right about something things. Back then I knew I wouldn't help Naruto if I could choose you. Our team did fight more than anyone elses. Kakashi-sensei was and still is arrogant, but..."

Sakura tighten her hands into fists.

"We are still a team! How can you say we were a failure? What about the battle with Zabuza! You and Naruto fought together and beat Haku! And during the chunnin exams, we fought great as a team. We fought against the sound together..."

Sakura lost her words as she remembered the horrible things that occured during that short time. That was when everything began doing down hill, when Oirchmaru showed up and gave Sasuke that curse mark.

"Sasuke, you didn't want to to join Oirchamaru at first but then that mark..."

"This mark gave me power and that is all I care about!"

Sakura was a little shocked to see Sasuke had released his sharingan but she didn't remove her gaze.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I have been searching for you for years. We haven't given up hope of bring you back and we never will. Naruto promised me he would. You know Naruto never breaks a promise. We'll keep following you until we die...why Sasuke, why didn't you come to us for help to avenage your clan."

Sakura's voice soften remembering the real reason why Sasuke betrayed everyone, it was for his family that was slaughtered.

"I had to gain power, if I stayed I would never become as strong as a am now."

Even Sasuke's voice soften but was still cold, he was remembering his family and his brothers betrayal.

"You could have stayed and gotten stronger like Naruto."

Her words sparked a sudden interest in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto is nothing compared to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure Sasuke, you have been studying with a sannin for years as did Naruto. Naruto left the village with Jiayra for two and a half years and has just recently returned. But he is so strong I can't believe it, I know you're strong but I believe without any doubt that he is still and will always be your equal."

Maybe it would have been best for her to have stopped earlier because the Sasuke she saw next was one she was truly terrified of.

"Naruto! I will kill Naruto like I should have three years ago! I am an Uchiha! I will not be beat by the village loser!"

Sakura couldn't back down and show fear, not anymore.

"Sasuke! Did you run because of Naruto? Because he was and still is your equal!..."

"SHUT UP!!! I DIDN'T GIVE UP EVERYTHING ..."

Sasuke appeared in her face his hand was raised about to smack her into the wall.

"Sasuke..."

Instantly he realized what he was going. Sasuke lowered his hand and stared at the frighten shinobi.

"Sakura...look at us now. Fighting like always...you are my enemy and I am yours, nothing can go back to normal. Team seven is dead."

Sasuke turned away from Sakura and walked towards the door, his words echoed threw Sakura's head.

_"team seven is dead" no...no, no, no, no, NO!_

"Liar!"

Sakura grabbed the golden locket from around her neck and threw it with her super strengh at the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke stopped and looked at the piece of jewarly at his feet.

"Team seven is not dead as long as its members still care for each other."

Sasuke picked up the locket and stared at it in his hand.

"Keep it Sasuke. Naruto sent it to me about two years ago while he was traveling on the annivery of when you left."

Sasuke turned away again and opened the door to leave.

"Sakura...I'm not suppose to be here. I use my sharingan to get learn the seal and the release, so didn't see me got it. Don't try to escape again. Kabuto is no fool he put a seal on that can only be opened from the outside. If it tries to be undone from with in you'll go flying into the wall once more. I don't know if we'll see each other again...Good-bye Sakura..."

With that Sasuke shut and sealed the door leaving Sakura in her prison while she dropped to her knees and cried.

Sasuke could hear her sobs as he walked down the poorly lite hallway, his gaze turned to the locket he held in his hand. He stopped to study it. The inside to his surprise was the very picture he had inisisted on taking. The picture of team seven protecting one another with their kunai's. He was the one who had this picture taken, back then he wanted to know he could trust someone.

_Sakura...Naruto...I trusted you with everything, you were my teammates. But I am not the same person anymore..._

Sasuke turned to locket over to find the enscription written from Naruto.

Sakura,

_'I promise you I will REUNITE team seven, but until I do you can keep that dream in your heart of gold.'_

Sasuke reread it a few more times, he could just see Naruto saying to Sakura. He clasped it in his hands tighting his fingers around as if he wanted to crush it.

_Naruto, I hate our team and I hate YOU and HER. I will kill both of you and finally be able to let go of my past in Konoha._

Sasuke slipped the locket into his pocket as he planned to lock himself in his room to sleep hopefully to forget about his...friends.

(Author's notes)

So what do you guys think??

I have a lot of idea's of what should happen next but I want to hear what my readers think will happen . SO REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. I thought escaping was good

**Okay I know that I have not updated in a long, long, long, long, (hours later) long time. So here you are. I switched point of views during this because I work better in first person. Oh and by the way I know that there are grammer errors and other errors. So listen my computer doesn't have spell check or anything like it. So please just pretend my writing is error free. Because I am sick of getting emails telling me how bad my grammer is and I should double check. I swear I'll stop writing all together if I get another one... so here you go try to enjoy.**

**Reunited Ch. 8**

I wiped my tears away my face regaining my composure.

"That's it! Sasuke I'm not leaving this fortress without you!"

Sakura jumped to her feet and went to examine the door closely. It was true the seal was on the outside keeping her in. How was she suppose to get out of this one?

"My strenght doesn't work and my genjutus is useless to-"

Sakura tensed hearing two voices coming closer to her room, she swiftly placed her ear to the door to try and hear better.

"Man how did we end up with cell duty? I hate being down here it smells like rotting flesh."

A male voice moaned. A second male voice answered him.

"Because Kabuto will kill us if we're not useful. Plus I rather be down here then going near Uchiha."

Sakura could hear the fear in the second man's voice, was Sasuke truly awful here?

"Besides man be a little happy. I heard the only prisoner here is a leaf village ninja-"

"LEAF! What! And were taking it food!? What is Lord Oirchamaru thinking?"

The first voice spat in disgust saying the village's name again.

"This is a good thing man, you see we have a _female _ninja imprisoned. And since its only us down here we can have a little fun since she will be unarmed and there is two of us."

Snickers passed between them making Sakura withdraw from the door in disgust. Yet a sudden smile crossed her face. Maybe she could use those bafoons to her advantage. But she only had one shot so she better get it right.

"Alright undo the seal so we can go in."

"Patience my friend she is still a ninja and we can't be to rash. First we capture then we play."

They laughed again as the undid the seal. The flew open and the two sound ninja marched in but were dumb struck. No one was in the room, it was empty.

"What were in the woman?!"

"I don't know! This is her cell, if she got away we'll be the ones to pay!"

Unknown to the idoits what they were searching for was right above their heads. Instantly I built up chakra in her fists and brought them down on the two mens heads knocking them unconsisous.

"You call yourselves ninja...hah. If we were in real battle you guys would be crushed."

I smashed her fists to together. She grabbed their ninja tools and headed for the door. It wouldn't be too long before they woke up or someone found them. So she had to find Sasuke quick and get it him out of here no matter what.

"sasuke..."

She mumbled flying out the door and down the poorly lighten hallway. When she finally made it out of the basement she wasn't sure where to go next. All the hall looked exactly alike.

"Great...come on Sasuke where are you."  
She chose to stay right and continue till she found something, why didn't Oirchmaru label is hallways like normal people. Not that he is normal, he's a freak. sakura ran for a while and was about to turn back when she found herself in a great hall. The room was the size of maybe the chunin arena, amazing they fit it all underground.

"So this must be were the sound fight and train. If sasuke is not here what chance do I have of looking anywhere else..."

I sighed in frustration. This place was a maze and I proably end up where she began if she tried searching again.

"You know being out of your cell is a no no Sakura. Then again I'm glad I found you."

A disgustly familiar voice chuckled. Kabuto walked out of the shadows a large grin on his face.

"Kabuto! How did you find me so fast-"

"Now Sakura I'm no fool. I purposely sent those idoits down there. Your a sanin do you think I believe that they would be able to hold you. Sad...and here I thought we knew each other so well."

He started walking closer, I kept my hand closer to the stolen ninja tool bag.

"You know nothing about me!"

I spat taking a few steps back.

"That's where you were wrong. I knew those men would be obessed with lust to be too careful around you. And I knew you would try looking for Sasuke when you escaped insread of running. And I also knew that when you would find this place you would hang around for Sasuke to come and train.

"Face it Sakura I know your every move and you can't stop me."

Kabuto launched two kunai's catching me off balance and gave him enough time to tackle the female ninja and pin her to the ground while he sat upon me holding my hands over my head.

'Kabuto get off or so help me!-"

I might have started cursing but Kabuto pressed his lips over hers. Sakura felt her body tense and freeze. His body pressed against mine I tried to pull away but I couldn't even get her chakra under control.

"I think I can relate how those men were feeling, Lust is a strong feeling. Only I can have you Sakura and I will."

His breath was hot against my skin as he began sucking on my neck as his hands began rubbing aaginst everything they shouldn't. I wanted to scream but my voice was gone and I was helpless. I felt myself begin to whimper as he pressed harder against me and his lips started moving farther down.

"Stop-..."

I heard him laugh as he gripped her tighter taking more control of her body.

"Get off!"

I felt tears swell in my eyes as she pressed against his chest.

"No...I want you sakura, and I always get what I want."

His hands began creeping but my shirt, this was to much I would rather die than this.


	9. being heartless is bad

Reunited ch. 9

I wanted to punch Kabuto's face threw his head but my body wasn't responding to my commands. It felt heavy, even for my super strenght I couldn't move.

"Get...off...me...STOP!"

I felt his cold hands at my chest I wanted to drive my own kunai threw my heart.

_Why!? Why can't I move!? Please please stop..._

"Sakura you're beautiful, but I much rather see very inch of you."

His hands lowered themselves to my skirt I could feel him tugging at my hem, I was going to fight I was not going to let him take advantage of me.

"Kabuto! I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I could feel my strenght burst threw my body. I used whatever I could muster and sent my arm right into Kabuto's face sending him flying off my hips. Kabuto landed on his back, his hands were straching at his face, blood rolled down his cheeks. No doubt his glasses made an unwanted visit in his eyes.

"You witch!"

Kabuto bent over his knees gasping in pain.

"Now Kabuto I'm going to kill you!"

I grabbed the stolen tool bag and pulled out the largest kunai I could find. kabuto laid shaking in pain at my feet, as I raised the knife over my head; I swiftly brought my arm down.

"Die!-"

A sudden force hit me from my side sending me crashing into the wall.

"That will do Sakura, I didn't take you for someone to kill. Even if you are a sanin now. Kabuto you better do to the infirmiry and fix yourself up next time I won't intervine."

I gazed at what had hit me...sasuke.

_Did sasuke just attack me and save Kabuto? Wait...did he see what Kabuto was doing-!_

I hadn't releazed when Kabuto left and Sasuke was standing a foot in front of me. I looked into his eyes, he was in his sharigan. He no longer had that same cold expression, it was more amused.

"Sakura I was impressed that you actually were going to kill him, not what I guessed would happen next."

I didn't know what happened next, my body just took over. I charged at Sasuke full force, I didn't care anymore; he deserved to get smacked.

"How could you Sasuke!"

My fist frozen less than an inch from his face, he hadn't moved at all, he knew I wouldn't hit him. While in the cell he wasn't sure if I hated him and moved on from trying to get him back. Now he knew I still had feelings for him and I was now considered weak again.

_I can't...I still lov... Sasuke._

I released my fist and-...slapped him across the face, his new expression was one I had not ecpected it looked, shocked but mostly hurt. Not physcal pain hurt but another kind.

"You were watching weren't you!"

"Yes."

Sasuke wiped away blood from his mouth.

"Sasuke how could you!? You knew exactly what Kabuto was doing and you were just sitting there watching,that's...sick. Is that what you have changed into!? Some sick pervert who watch girls being attacked!? Do you do that Sasuke? Do you take advantage of girls?"

He looked at me in utter disgust.

"Hold your breath Sakura! I am nothing like any of the sound. I don't find pleasure in raping or any kind of torture like that. So shut your mouth."

"I will not Sasuke Uchiha! How could you still just sit there and watch? If I hadn't fought back would you have intervined?"

"Sakura here I thought you were strong. A great sanin yet you let a fool like Kabuto almost have his way with you. Pitiful. You truly haven't changed a bit."

Sasuke turned and started walking away from me, again.

"Me!? Pitiful! What about you Sasuke!? Have you lost all sense of being human! How can you be that heartless...you're no different from Itachi!"

I know that was a low blow and I knew it wasn't true. Itachi had killed dozens of people, his own family members and Sasuke was nothing like him but my temper got away from me. Sasuke stared back at me with a slight annoyed expression.

"Sakura maybe you should try and remember how Kabuto's genjutus was released! Thats why your body wasn't obeying you! Did you release it...no. Then I wonder who did because that person saved you, last time I checked a heartless person doesn't save people."

I gazed at him as he walked back into the shadows and out of my view. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

_sasuke...you...saved me. You still do...care. I'm sorry. I am the heartless one._


	10. obeying the leader is suppose to be good

Reunited ch. 10

Naruto called all the rookies into their new serect meeting quaters under the newly repaired village, he had just reciceved a letter from Tusnade, and it wasn' good.

"Hey Naruto! What's with the emergency meeting?"

Shikamaru asked taking his seat next to Ino and Chouji. All the rookies stared at him wondering the same thing, Naruto pulled out the letter and tossed it to Neji to his right.

"Tusnade sent me a letter, she says that because of all of the orignal rookies have all of a sudden been called away for emergancy back-up there are some people in a state of panic. People want to know what's going on."

His friends continued passing the letter to one another giving it a quick run thru.

"Tusnade said we have untll the day after tomorrow to return either with failure or sucess or she is sending in anbu and other ninja which would only get in the way. This means that tomorrow we attack Oirchmaru!"

Naruto slammed his fist down on the table, but his news is what brought sudden murmurs to the room.

"What!?Tomorrow? That soon, we're all still a little tired from building this village."

Chouji munched down on his patatoe chips.

"We're not prepared. We'll die."

Tenten stumbled looking threw her weapons and franticaly looking around the room.

"How troublesome."

"Unorganization means death, this is not good."

Neji and Shikamaru sighed.

"WHOA HOOO! It is time to show what the power of youth can accomplish!"

Lee jumped up and down throwing punches and kicks in the air.

"ENOUGH!"

Naruto shouted silencing the room. All the rookies stared at him as he jumped on the table.

"Listen guys, I know his seems sudden but we don't have time to waste. Sakura is still in danger and I can only imagine what Oirchmaru would do to her..."

"But Naruto what about Sasuke, do you think he would let anything truly bad happen to Sakura?"

Ino questioned drawing everyone's attention.

"I think Sasuke won't care what happens to Sakura, remember he tried to kill Naruto more than once."

Shino stated. Another flood gate opened, those who still had Uchiha faith and those who didnt.

"No way! Sasuke would never harm fair Sakura!"

Lee shouted at Shino, Chouji stood up in responce.

"Yes he would. He hates the leaf! If he tried to kill Naruto, what'sto stop him from going after Sakura!"

"No, Sasuke and Naruto fought even when Sasuke was still in the village, but he never laid a hand on Sakura like that. He won't hurt her."

Kiba shouted back. And the arguing contined from whether Sasuke would kill Sakura himself or let Oirchamaru do it and not stop him.

"QUIET!"

Hinata screamed almost causing everyone to fall out of their seat in shock.

"You all are not helping! Sasuke is still a leaf shinobi and childhood friend of ours, as far as we know Sasuke hasn't done anything but run away from the village, no killings or plungerngs. So that means he still is a good person in a hard place. And if were going to go in and trying to save him and Sakure me must not have any doubts. I am sick of all this squabblying! Naruto is our leader here and that means we must trust in him like we always do. If Naruto thinks we can still save them both and gives that order then as shinobi we will obey."

Hinata sighed sitting back down in her seat seeing the slightly embrassed and shock faces of her fellow teammates.

"Thanks Hinata."

Naruto smiled causing her face to heat up.

"Listen guys, I know how you feel. I really do but I still believe Sasuke is good and wants to come back. I've fought with Sasuke many times and he's hurt me in so many ways. Trying to kill me, denying my dream of becoming hokage, betraying Sakura and so much more but deep down I understand Sasuke better than almost everyone. He's hurting because he wants to avenge his clan, like me he was alone almost all his life. He wants to be at peace and to so that we have to help him know he doesn't need Oirchmaru to make his dream come true. I promise we'll all be returning home, we'll will have our friends back because the leaf can never truly fail."

Naruto clentched his knuckles; memories of the past flooding into his mind. Sasuke's evil face three years ago and Saukra crying, then his own face as a child. He was angry as a child, blameing others for why he was always alone. Wanting to hurt and curse people because they did the same to him. But he found his light when he became a ninja, Sasuke was still searching.

"So then whats the plan, leader."

Shikamaru asked standing up from his seat, his hands casually in his pockets. All the other rookies followed suit.

"Ready for your orders captain Naruto"

Lee soluted standing straight.

"Let's get our comrades back from that rotten snake."

"Yeah! The leaf will always win against Oirchmaru!

"We'll get all the rookies back together."

Tenten, Ino and Hinata cheered.

Naruto smiled at the amazing transformation, all the rookies were thinking as one again. With that on their side Oirchamaru won't be able to stop them. A sad thought clouded Naruto's mind.

_Sakura is kidnapped, Sasuke is lost and I am liar. Sasuke, I truly want to believe that you wouldn't hurt Sakura, I know you won't kill her but if you leave her again that will be a torture worse than death. I tell my friends we'll be going home together but from what I know of you Sasuke...you won't return until you accomplish your dream. Sakura will not return without you, you will run again and I will be dead. _

_'Sasuke I promised Sakura I would bring you back when I saw you again, I don't break my promises.'_

_If I battle Oirchmaru then Sasuke I know I will die,but I will do it anyway because Sasuke must see I will never let our team and friendship fade even after death._

"Alright team we move out tomorrow! So take a good rest and prepear! We're not going home without our friends! Believe it !"

Naruto threw is fist in the air, the rookies did the same, all of them had no more doubt. They were going to win whether he is by their side or in his grave, things were going to change one way or another.

**A/N:**

**So what u guys think...???? What will happen to Naruto?? What about Sasuke and Sakura?? I'm still on the boarder line of two different endings I have in mind. But poor Naruto why must her always suffer and do what is the hardest. I really like this story, I hope you all keep reading. **

**I'll try and udate more but school is murder right now, thanks for being patient.**


	11. Not being honest can be bad

**Reunite ch. 11**

I stared at the spot Sasuke had vanished, I was watching him walk away again.

_No not this time...I won't just stand in the background anymore._

I charged down the hall where Sasuke was heading. I saw him turn the corner.

"Sasuke!"

I cried but he kept walking, and I continued to chase him. Countless hallways were turned into and passed but no matter what Sasuke didn't listen to my cries to stop.

"Sasuke! Stop please!"

Finally I was sure I was going to catch up to him. One big turn around the corner and my body froze. Sunlight brushed on my face and the breeze picked up my hair. I was outside the hideout,

_I'm outside? Wait was that why Sasuke didn't stop...he lead me here. He's setting me free._

There lying a few feet away from me was my ninja tool bag that Oirchamaru had taken. I picked it up and ran her fingers across it, Sasuke really was setting me free. I could go back to Naruto and make sure he's okay and go back to the village and get help now that I knew where the hideout was.

_But that would require leaving Sasuke. I can't leave him with Oirchamaru. If I leave and come back they proably won't be here anymore._

I sighed and turned back to the hideout and was heading back inside.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up into the trees, Sasuke was standing on a branch with his arms folded across his chest. A rather annoyed expression colored his face.

"Sasuke."

He jumped down and landed right in front of me, I didn't move. My eyes were completly focused on his.

"I was wrong. You're still annoying."

I wonder if he saw the hurt on my face. How I hated that word...annoying. It burned more than any other word and it hurt even more when he said it.

"I'm giving you the chance to get away from here and what do you do, go back into your prison."

He said in his low voice. He was angry but trying not to show it.

"I can't leave you Sasuke. I won't leave without you."

I reached up to touch his cheek but he caught my wrist. His eyes locked on me.

"So you would rather go back in there where at any moment the guards you knocked out will wake up and sound an alarm. Then Oirchamaru will find out and then you will be at his mercy."

"I've proably been through worse."

I lied trying to act cool and confident, Sasuke saw through it.

"Stop acting like a child. If you go back in there Oirchamaru just might hand you to Kabuto once he finds out what happen, then no one will be able to save you."

"Then come with me. We can go back to the village. Back to Naruto. We three will go after your brother and avenge your clan."

Sasuke closed his eyes and released my wrist. A moment of silence passed before he turned away from me.

"I can't ever go back to the village. You and Naruto should have given up on me a long time ago. You both are foolish dreamers"

"But Sasuke! We won't ever give up on you. You're still our teammate and friend...I...I refuse to go back without you!"

I stomped my foot once again showing how childish I could be. Sasuke looked a little surprised but quickly hid it.

"You're only going to get in the way."

He growled with malice in his voice. I refused to show the fear and desparation I had earlier.

"Sasuke, I'll fight you if I have to."

I put my fists up and placed my feet in a offensive stance. Sasuke's face became unreadable as he approached me.

"You really have changed Sakura, yet you're the same."

He said in a tone I didn't understand to well. I still didn't drop my guard.

"Sasuke my feelings for you haven't changed and if that makes me a child so be it. But I am not leaving without you. Naruto and I miss you so much that we've worked ourselves to death getting strong so we would be able to make you proud to call us your teammates. We both love you and will never stop fight for you."

Sasuke put his hand near my throat as my eyes continued to glare, his face hadn't changed.

"Sasuke I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to because I do love you-"

My sentence was muffled as Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My hands dropped to my sides and if felt like my knees were about to collaspe. I felt his thumb stroke my cheek as I melted into his kiss. His lips applied more pressure onto mine, I shut my eyes. A sharp pain hit the back of my neck, instantly my vision started to get blurly.

"Sasuke..."

I mumbled as I fell into his arms unconscious, again.

Naruto and Hinata rested on the roof of one of the newly build houses. She rested her head on his chest as his had was wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you Hinata for what you did earlier."

He said tilting her chin up towards him.

"Naruto you know the rookies and I would do anything for you because we believe in you."

Naruto gazed into her clear eyes, he wanted to smile but found it too hard.

_Tomorrow we all will search the area and I know we will find the hideout. I will fight Oirchamaru and free Sakura. The rookies will be by my side and fight the sound and then I will fight Sasuke. Chances are he'll be wounded and the rookies will be able to catch him but I will not survive. _

"Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto looked back down at Hinata, she was worried. It looked like she could read his thoughts. Hinata cupped his face between her hands and stared into his eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and cupped her hands in his.

"Hinata, I've lost my bestfriend and now Sakura was captured because I was careless. Now I'm putting you and all the friends I have left at risk. I'm afraid. I can't lose anyone else. I can't be alone anymore, I would rather be dead..."

Hinata pressed her finger against his lips. A sad look crossed her face.

"Naruto you'll never be alone again. The rookies love you, I love you. Sakura and Sasuke even both love you despite what has happened. You never have given up before and I know you won't start now. You'll get your team back and we'll all be okay."

She smiled. Naruto was thankful for Hinata. All those years of thinking she was werid when in reality she was one of the most caring people he had ever met.

"You're right Hinata. I will save both Saukra and Sasuke and all the rookies will be fine! That's to be expected from the future sixth hokage!"

Naruto cheered making Hinata laugh. She stood and he followed.

"I'll see you in the morning Naruto, sleep well."

Hinata gave him a kiss on his lips which he returned with a little more energy. She laughed again and headed inside. Naruto decided to take a walk before bed, his mind was still restless. He walked near the boarder of the village. In one sudden movement Naruto jumped out of the way of a flying kunai that would have gone straight into his chest.

"What the!"

He looked around but couldn't sense a presence, they were gone.

"man this is not what I need right now..."

Naruto looked at the kunai, there was a letter tied around it. Naruto opened the letter, there on the piece of paper was a map. One spot was marked on the map and it said, _sound, serect entrance._

"This is..."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He scaned the surrounding area again but nothing. He held the piece of paper tightly in his hands and smiled. Someone had just given him the way to the sound village's serect entrance and he had a feeling who.

"You haven't changed after all this time, always doing stuff like this when no one is watching. You giving me this shows me two things. One, you haven't touched Sakura. In fact you're proably doing the opposite. Two, you want to be free... Thanks...Sasuke."


	12. Remembering friendship is good

Reunited ch. 12

I felt my eye lids lighten up. My body felt stiff and sore especially around my neck. I lifted my body hearing a sudden creak of metal.

"What the?"

I was in a room. A kind of bedroom? If you want to call it that, all it had was the bed I was sitting on and a chest up against the wall. I rubbed the back of my neck, I knew there must be a bruise by now. I felt sore and stiff.

"You're awake. That was sooner than I would have thought."

I looked up and Sasuke was peeking out the door, looking both ways down the hallway. That's when the moments before my black out came back to me. Sasuke had kissed me! Him to me not the other way around but then he...knocked me out, again! _Grr. That- that.. I can't even come up with a bad enough name to call him!_

"Sasuke Uchiha! You made me black out again! How can you be that cruel to do that to me?"

I jumped of the bed and stomped my foot on the ground. Instantly Sasuke was in front of me holding his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up Sakura. Oirchmaru is looking for you and only one search party has remotely come close to my room. It's only a matter of time before Oirchmaru shows up."

He slid his hand off my mouth and continued staring at the door, I could see his Sharigan was active.

"What are you going to do when he shows up? Hand me over."

Sasuke looked at me slightly annoyed.

"I will if you don't stay quiet."

He sighed.

"Stay here I'm going to go talk and ask what's going on. Maybe I can throw them onto the trail that you left."

I latched onto his shirt and wrapped my arms around his arm. I didn't want him to leave, was he going to come back for me or was I suppose to make a run for it, which I wouldn't without him.

"Sasuke what will happen if someone comes in here?"

He was silent for a few moments before looking back at me.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen."

He said in a low voice, with the lightest pressure he kissed my cheek and was gone. I stood alone in the dark, gently touching my cheek. Almost thirty mintues went by and Sasuke hadn't returned, I was really getting worried. what if someone saw us outside, and they know he tried to help me escape? What if Oirchmaru knows? I paced the room trying to think positive but it wasn't helping much. Like a tense reflex I felt a presence approach the room, maybe it was Sasuke but I couldn't take that chance. Using a new jutsu that Shikamaru taught Naruto and I shadows coverd and hid me. Even I would have wished Oirchmaru would have walked in the room instead of, Kabuto.

"Sasuke may have saved my neck but both I and Oirchmaru know he wouldn't kill Sakura. She has to be hiding somewhere, maybe he let her go? Hmm, Sakura is a sanin now she is no fool to stay around here. Sasuke's room was the last hope we had. If she's not in here she proably is long gone."

Kabuto looked around the room trying to sense any kind of extoic chakra. I was happy he wouldn't find any because the shadows were already part of the room, so nothing was out of place. I had to fight every urge in my body not to attack Kabuto now and make him pay for what he did. This time Sasuke wouldn't be there to save him when I send my fist threw his skull.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Growled a deep voice full of malice. Kabuto didn't show the least bit of fear.

"Searching for your little yet beautiful teammate, Sasuke."

"What makes you think she could have sneaked into my room without me knowing?"

Sasuke growled again approaching Kabuto. Oddly he showed no real emotion, only his voice gave off the sense he was upset.

"See is a sanin now and the fact that you are the one who broke my genjutus on her."

"Two things wrong with your last sentences. One, she is no longer my teammate. Two, I would have broken your genjutus anyway if you tried that with any female."

Sasuke looked completly calm again, his face was like a statue.

"Sasuke you can't honsetly say that Sakura is now an amazing woman, and that not even you didn't have a thought or two."

"You're disgusting. Get out of my room."

Sasuke spoke firmly and pointed to his door, Kabuto smirked and did as commanded.

"By the way Kabuto."

Kabuto stopped between the door frame and looked back at the young Uchiha.

"Unlike you Kabuto, I don't have to attack women like you. They all love me from the moment they meet me."

Sasuke said with proably a little to much pride. In any case Kabuto left the room with no smile. I saw Sasuke active his Sharigan and scan the room.

"Very clever Sakura. Shadows were the best hiding spot you could have used. No doubt Shikamaru taught you that."

I stayed in the shadows testing if he could see where I was. My voice echoed softly throught the room.

"Actually, Naruto gave this idea to Shikamaru. Shikamaru came up with the actual jutus and taught it to Naruto. Naruto and Shikamaru both taught it to me."

I saw Sasuke tense for less than a second then relax.

"Stay hidden."

He said so low I almost didn't catch it. A minute or two past before the foul snake Oirchamru came in, his face slightly annoyed.

"Ah Sasuke you haven't seen that leaf shinobi have you?"

Sasuke said in the most plain voice ever.

"No."

Oirchamaru gazed around the room. It didn't look like he noticed anything.

"Really. Do you think she has escaped? If so why are you not trying to recover her before she gets to far?"

"Oirchmaru it is no concern of mine if you can't control your own prisoners. The fact she is my old teammate means nothing to me."

"Is that a fact? As a sound ninja Sasuke you should be looking for her. She is a very important asset to me. She is how I will get the nine-tailed fox carrier. I already know that Naruto will be attacking in the next couple of days when I send him a little warning. He will give himself up for the girl. When he does I'll have him and his demon and the girl. A win, win situtation. So we need to find her."

Sasuke smiled. An actual smile. Oirchamaru too looked throw off.

"You're getting rusty Oirchamaru. No doubt Naruto will come when you send notice but the fight will not be so easy. He is now a new sanin, fighting him will not be like the chunin exams four years ago."

Oirchamaru looked a little upset with Sasuke's reply.

"If I find out Sasuke you helped her in any way I will ounish you to the point you will wish your brother had killed you along with your clan."

Oirchamaru walked out. He was lucky he did cause I was about to jump out of the shadows and murder him. How could he say something like that to Sasuke. You would have to be truly evil to be so cruel, then again we are talking about Oirchamaru.

"Sasuke..."

"You can come out now Sakura."

I peeled out of the shadows and scurried over to him. He still had no emotion but I had a feeling Oirchamaru's words hit a sore spot. _Sasuke, its okay I'll kill that snake for you._

Somehow Sasuke must have guessed my thoughts.

"Don't worry about him Sakura he is the fool."

Sasuke touched my cheek with his finger and gently stroked it. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sakura get ready to fight. The rest of the night is going to be a very long one."

I gave him a confused look which he smirked at.

"I think its time to see how strong that dobe has become."

Sasuke gave one real smile which showed slight excitement? Or was it happiness. That's when I noticed my locket. It hung around his neck, he kept it after I threw it at him.

_I was afraid he would have gotten rid of it because of how I yelled at him, but he saved it. Even better he is wearing it. He still cares, I knew he did. He still cares about me, Naruto and team seven._

"You kept it."

I motioned to the necklace around his neck. He looked a little annoyed that I had noticed and he quickly tucked it away.

"..."

He walked towards the door and turned back to me.

"Come on Sakura, we have to met someone."

I smiled. I knew who he meant and I couldn't surpress the smile on my face, not that I wanted to. I walked up to him and pressed my lips against his, catching the famous Uchiha off guard for a brief moment.

"I always knew there was a reason why Naruto and I love you so much. Your strong friendship with him and my heart with you."

Sasuke gave me a smuggish smile.

"Naruto cares because he hopes to best me one day and you come after me because you can't help yourself with my looks and power."

He leaned down and kissed me gently. Our kisses were gentle and short but they meant so much, how I loved our chaste kisses. How I loved Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto attached his shinobi tool bag to his hip after filling it with as much shirakin he could fit. All the rookies gathered outside the newly built town. Naruto sighed looking from one friend to the other.

"Alright guys before we leave, we should all be on the same page."

A few of the rookies cocked an eyebrow.

"What were about to do is dangerous and well...almost deadly. I have to fight this battle but none of you do. If any of you do not want to fight in this I'll understand. You can return to the village. If so go now."

Naruto closed his eyes not really wanting to see who would leave first, his friends had a right to leave, this was not really their battle. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see not one of the rookies even budged from their spot.

"Naruto you're being stupid none of us are leaving."

Ino said. Shikamaru had the same look of man Naruto is an idiot, has he wrapped his arm around Ino's waist.

"Guys you're lives will be at risk are you sure you're ready for this?"

A rock in Naruto in the head setting him crashing on his back.

"Hey what the!"

Naruto looked over at Kiba who was tossing another rock up and down in his hand.

"Listen runt, we're all involved in this. As the rookies 12 we have an obligation to protect and save our fellow rookies. So can it and let's get going."

Laughter was passed around, even Naruto snickered at himself. He gazed at his friends and felt a swelling of pride to have them by his side. He gazed a Hinata who held onto his hand, her smile out did even his own.

"Alright let's move out."

Naruto called jumping into the nearest tree.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Kiba called.

"The power of youth will pervail!! The power of love will reunite us!"

Lee and Shino jumped into the next tree.

"Well Uchiha I hope you're ready. The Huuyga clan and the Uchiha have always competed. Let's see what has become of your sharigan."

"Yeah, I just hope Sakura saved some sound for us."

Neji and Tenten followed their friends, staying close to one another.

"I just hope this doesn't last past dinner time."

"Come on Chouji were about to risk our lives for a troublesome who beleives so strongly in friendship that he is willing to take on a village full of crazy loyal snale shinobi."

"Naruto is troublesome but we still follow him, just our luck."

Chouji, Ino and Shikamru sighed but with a smile as they followed into the trees. Naruto smiled at his friends running beside him, with they at his side he knows he can reunite his team and the the rookies 12, at least for the last moments of his life.

A/N

Okay my loyal readers, I say I have about 2 or 3 chapters left.

chapter 13- Team7 and rookies 12 reunited

chapter 14- the final battle

chapter 15- the aftermath.

Review and tell me what you think please.


	13. Waiting for a heartbreak is bad

Reunited ch. 13

Sasuke led me through the halls careful not to let anyone see us. Every once in a while a random ninja would appear but Sasuke would get rid of them.

"Sasuke where are we going exactly?"

I whispered following close behind him. Sasuke didn't look back and kept walking watching all corners of the hallway.

"There's a serect entrance that is rarely ever used. We'll meet Naruto there."

I didn't say anything more as I followed Sasuke through the shadows of the halls. About ten minutes flew by then we arrived at a small door which on the other side was a long dark hallway.

"At the end of this hallway is an opening into the woods. Naruto will meet us."

I grabbed Sasuke's arm and stopped him from moving forward. He turned and looked back at me but didn't say anything.

"Sasuke, I know we're going to end up fighting and that's okay. I want to fight by your side but what about after the fight? Are you going to come back with us?"

Sasuke still didn't say anything, he didn't look at me. I took a step closer to him and wrapped my arms around his. Yes it was a little clingy but it seemed like the only thing I could do.

"I told you that Naruto and you wasted your time searching for me, I still believe that."

I felt tears fill in my eyes, his face hadn't changed it still was blank. I tighten my grip around his arms and shut my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Sasuke...please."

I felt Sasuke wedge his arm away and held both my wrists as he stared into my red eyes.

"Sakura, things are not simple..."

He stopped when he saw despite how much I tried, my tears rained down my cheeks and onto my chest. His eyes dropped. I almost lost my breath when Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me into his chest, where I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry."

He said in a low voice. I felt his lips press against my hair briefly and just as soon as I found myself in his arms he pulled away and was walking down the old abandon hallway. I waited for a moment and followed.

When we reached the end of the tunnel bright light shined in. The woods were warm and welcoming. I did feel relief being outside, the sunlight was warm and intoxicating as it brushed against my face.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"  
Before I could even turn around Sasuke and I were thrown to the ground, and what laid on top of us was a spikey haired shinobi. He wrapped his arms around both of us and held tight. I swear I even saw his eyes water up.

"Get off us you idiot."

Sasuke growled. He pushed Naruto off us but Naruto continued to smile and I smiled at him.

"Naruto I'm so happy to see you."

I cheered this time I through my arms around him. My excitment seen to have thrown Sasuke off a little, not that it mattered. The last time Sasuke was with us I wouldn't even give Naruto a handshake.

"Sakura I was worried but I knew you would be okay."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was now on his feet eyeing the treetops.

"How long are you all going to stay up there?"

Sasuke asked. Laughter was heard around and instantly all the rookies appeared around.

"Sorry we thought it was a team seven moment."

Kiba laughed along with the other of their friends. Sasuke even had a smirk on his face. After the odd moments after everyone arrived we all set up a small camp discussing the next move. Ino, Tenten and I gathered some firewood and made a quick meal. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were planning.

"Okay Orochimaru takes his medication at about an hour after dusk, that's when we strike."

"Why then?"

Neji asked looking over the maps Sasuke had brought showing the lay out of the hideout.

"When Orochimaru takes his medication the only shinobi around him is Kabuto. All the other sound ninja are heading to bed and switiching shifts. There's a lot chaos, those shinobi will be a lot easier to pick them off."

Small murmurs passed between them of the best way to kill sound shinobi without raising an alarm. A gentle quiet voice spoke behind the group.

"Uh, Naruto."

All four turned and saw Hinata twisting her fingers together a light blush on her cheeks.

"Are you busy? I thought you should all take a break."

All four looked at each other. Neji looked over his shoulder and saw Tenten resting on a log.

"I think that would be a good idea."

Shikamaru saw Ino picking flowers near the edge of the campsite, alone.

"We have a while before dusk."

Sasuke shrugged noticeing why the rookies took a sudden change of heart in their deep planning. Naruto smiled.

"Sure Hinata we all could use a break from agruing."

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and kissed the top of her head. Hinata blushed heavily. Naruto felt like a complete idiot, he was going to talk to Sasuke and hopefully reconnect to the point Sasuke would come back with them. When Naruto looked over his shoulder he was surprised to the point he stopped walking. Sasuke was looking looking through the corner of his eye, at Sakura. _Wait...he's looking at Sakura? No way Sasuke likes Sakura...he couldn't stand her three years ago. Then again they had spend almost two days together, has something happened?_

"Something wrong Naruto?"

Hinata asked about to look behind her as well. Naruto looked down at her and smiled.

"Nope everything is fine." _For now I hope._

Sasuke casually walked past Sakura who was going through medicines. Sasuke stopped right behind her but didn't turn towards her. In a low voice he spoke.

"You've been doing that for a while, I think you need a break."

He continued walking into the woods. I heard his words as if he was right next to me. I looked at him as he walked away and looked at where everyone was. Lee was practicing last minute taijutus. Chouji eating, no surprise. Shino and Kiba were hanging out in a tree relaxing. Shikamaru was pretending to be annoyed as Ino put a ring of flowers around his neck. Neji and Tenten were sitting on a near by log very close talking. Naruto and Hinata were leaning against a large tree laughing and talking like they usually did. However I could tell Naruto was watching Sasuke and now me. I smiled which he didn't miss as I followed the path Sasuke had taken into the woods.

I found Sasuke standing in a opening between the trees, sunlight rained down on him. I was in a trance staring at him. As if he sensed my stare he turned, a smug smirk on his face.

"Taking a break."

He stated. I walked up and stood next to him.

"Yeah someone gave me that advice. I like taking breaks."

I laughed tucking my hair behind my ear. Most of the time I would hate the silence but this kind was nice. Silence was all we needed maybe it was all I could bare.

"Sakura."

I looked up at the dark haired youth and was almost shocked. His eyes were no longer blank but were filled with confusion and...pain.

"Why do you want me to come back?"

I bit my mouth and held my breath discussing with myself what I was suppose to say. _What should I say? My feeling? But he said we should have given up on him and stop chasing me. I don't want to feel the pain I felt when he left me on that bench. What can I possiblty say._

"Answer me Sakura."

Sasuke's voice was more demanding. I swallowed and smiled which slightly through him off.

"I want you to stay Sasuke because your my friend, because Naruto misses you and because I will always love you."

I think I was numb by now, numb to my own tears. They had minds of their own now.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha, forever-"

My words were cut off by Sasuke's lips pressing on mine. I was shocked more shocked then when he first kissed me earlier that day. This kiss was different, it was more feeling. More passion was in this kiss, quickly Sasuke became a little more frusrated that I didn't respond. I snapped out of my shock and respond as he demanded. I closed my eyes, shut off my mind and let my heart take over just like I had dreamed for years. Sasuke's arms snaked around my waist while my arms wrapped around his neck and my hands into his hair. I felt him pulling me harder into his chest as his tongue slid into my mouth. I allowed him to take over, my heart will proably break later but maybe this was worth it. We both realized air was a need of life. We both pulled slightly away just enough to breathe. The air had gotten a lot hotter and suffocating. In perfect sync we fell into the grass but his hold on me never loosen. He held me against his chest as I listened to his heart beat. Moments felt like years. I ran my fingers up and down his chest as he played with a piece of my hair with his finger. Sasuke felt warm tears hit his chest.

"Please Sasuke don't leave me."

I cried. I grasped his his shirt and held tight, I heard him sigh.

"Sakura I haven't killed my brother yet. That was the whole reason I left."

"Please, then take me with you."

Sasuke knew how much he was tempted but he was still an averger.

"No Sakura. You belong in the village. You help people, both you and Naruto will."

I sat up and glared at Sasuke with tear filled eyes.

"We'll chase you like we always have."

Sasuke sat up and gave Sakura a not to happy look.

"You're still annoying Sakura..."

I was about to yell at him but he spoke first.

"You're still annoying, I wish I could forget about you so you would go on with your life. If I could I would have told myself years ago to make you hate me more than anything. But now I can't even stop myself from loving you."

He really knew how to make me cry. _He loves me, Sasuke said he loved me._

"I love you Sakura despite how much I wish I didn't."

Sasuke leaned his and captured my lips again with his own and I gave back that kiss as much as I could, I knew later I would regrete this afternoon. I knew I would feel the worst pain of my heart breaking as I watch him walk out of my life again. But at least for right now I was in his arms, at least right now I could really live for the first time in three years.


	14. Friends and death is good

**A/N Okay this will be my longest chapter and I mean LONG. (plz 4 give me) but it will switch view points. Basicaly this is the climax. Questions will be answered here like**

**Will Naruto die?**

**Will Sasuke leave?**

**What will Sakura lose it?**

**?????? Will team seven be REUNITED???????????**

Reunited ch. 14

(Sakura POV)

Sasuke and I stayed in the woods well past time, dusk was upon us and it was time to prepare for battle. Sasuke helped me to my feet and held my hand as we walked towards the campsite, I could feel his thumb rub against my hand. I tried but failed to keep the light blush off my face. When the camp started comeing into view Sasuke released my hand and slipped it into his pocket, I placed mine at my side. Around the camp I saw everyone preparing for battle. Chouji was stuffing his pocket swith food pills and Shino was giving an odd looking lecture to a insect army. Ino and Shikamaru were doing minor ajustment to their battle formations. Neji was resting his body against a tree with Tenten right next to him checking all her weapons. Kiba was busy talking with Akamaru while Lee was nearing his one thousand push-up. Naruto caught glimpse of us returning and headed over. Sasuke didn't miss how Naruto's eyes were locked on him.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you."

I looked at Hinata who stood behind Naruto looking just has curious as I did.

"What do you want dobe?"

Naruto let the name slide.

"Now Sasuke...alone."

Naruto moved past Hinata and towards the abandon part of the camp, Sasuke looked at me through the corner of his eye. He could see I had no idea what this was about. Usually I would be mad at Naruto for not including me but I knew they needed to talk. I smiled at Hinata and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Hinata I haven't eaten, would you mind helping fix something up?"

Hinata nodded. I watch Sasuke walk off towards Naruto as I went the other direction, it still made me nervous. Years ago them being alone meant a fight, I hope that was one of the few things that changed.

(Naruto/Sasuke POV)

Naruto watched his best friend walk towards him, past memories couldn't help but resurface. Same Sasuke always on time to missions looking the exact same. Hands in the pockets and that same 'I don't care on his face.'

"What do you want Naruto?"

I was weird hearing Sasuke say his name again, but it was a small moment Naruto would remember. Still Naruto called him over to talk about serious topics that no doubt they would argue about.

"Sasuke after we kill Orochimaru are planning to run again?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

That question was one Sasuke had not planned on. He glared at his friend, whether he liked it or not that's what Naruto was.

"I haven't killed my brother. I need my revenage."

Sasuke stated. Naruto fell on his butt and crossed his legs. A simple switch of position but reminded Sasuke of old times, times he tried too hard to forget.

"Sasuke we could have helped you, you didn't have to leave the village."

Naruto said with more than a hint of saddness in his voice, Sasuke tried to discard it.

"You sound like Sakura."

"Well she was right. We're your friends. You should have come to us for help, not the village's snake. So to speak."

Sasuke turned his head away sharply.

"Orochimaru made me strong. Now I will hunt down Itachi and kil-"

"Don't leave her."

Naruto cut in, Sasuke stared. He studied the blond shinobi next to him.

"Don't leave Sakura. Don't leave her again. I had to see her face after you left and if I have to see that again after...after what I suspect is going on with you two. I'll rip your legs off so you can't run anymore."

Sasuke half excepted Naruto to he would kill him but it looked like Naruto hadn't changed at all in some ways. Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond, staying silent was always his more gifted qualities.

"Sasuke, you know I won't let you just walk away. As long as I can help it, I will not let you break up our team again."

Sasuke wouldn't know until later just how serious Naruto was about that threat. Sasuke didn't want to talk about this.

"Naruto, how bad was Sakura when I left?"

His sentence didn't come out exactly has he wanted but he wasn't use to so much talk. Naruto stood up and stretched.

"She was a mess for a while, so much it hurt a lot for us to be together because we thought about you. Now were alot closer but the pain has never gone away, it may be a little numb but it is still there."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke you're my best friend. You always will be because we share similar pain. We know and understand each other. Sakura loves you. Not the kind when we were starting genin but real love. We ARE team seven whether you run or not and as team seven and your friends we'll follow you."

Naruto walked away leaving his words echoing in Sasuke's head. Sasuke would never admit it out loud but he was glad Naruto had said that. He was happy Naruto still was his best friend, that he knew Sakura loved him all this time. He was happy he was still part of his team. Even so not everyone can have the happy ending they want and Sasuke knew his ending was leading down a path of loneliness.

(Sakura POV)

I watched Naruto come towards us, a fake smile plastered on his face. He walked up to me and shrugged before walking up to Hinata. I walked over to the slightly clouded thought Sasuke.

"Fish?"

Sasuke looked down at me confused. I held out a large fish on a stick, I was cooking one for each of us. Since we were with each other all afternoon I knew he hadn't eaten either. Sasuke accepted mumbling what I thought might be a thank you.

"What did Naruto talk to you about?"

"Nothing."

I decided not to push it any further. Those two had a special connection that I had no right to pry into. It didn't take long before all of us stood infront of the serect entrance, the rookies 12 together. We all stood next to our team, I stood next to Naruto with Sasuke on his other side.

"Alright guys we all have positions, let's take out the sound."

All the rookies nodded.

"Team seven!"

Naruto looked at me then at Sasuke.

"We're heading directly for Orochimaru, he dies tonight."

We both nodded. Naruto waved his arm in the air and each team took off. Naruto and I followed Sasuke as he led us down the endless hallways, every once in a while a squad would appear but one of the other rookies easily took them out to make room for us. We finally started getting to the core of the sound village when the worst detour came around. The only hallway leading to Orochimaru was blocked by...Kabuto.

"I always told Lord Orochimaru that you would turn Sasuke. Yet he was so fixed on taking contol of your body. All well I'll have to stop you here."

"You can't take us all in Kabuto."

Naruto spat placing his hand near his ninja tool bag. Kabuto continued to smile. I took a step forward.

"Naruto Sasuke you go a head. Kabuto is trying to stale until Orochimaru medicine is given I can handle this guy. Besides I have a score to settle."

I gave my teammates the best most confident smile I could muster, Naruto seemed to have taked the idea better than Sasuke.

"Alright Sakura we'll leave him to you."

Naruto said running towards the hallway. Sasuke stood next to me.

"Sakura, Kabuto is no weakling."

"I know, niether am I. Now go. Fight beside Naruto and free all of us from that snake."

I nodded my head at the entrance where Naruto was waiting.

"There's a good chance he could kill you. He's been training a lot longer than yourself."

"If that's the case then it will save me the pain of watching you leave again won't it. ...Now go, Naruto is waiting."

Sasuke leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Don't die."

I felt his lips leave a gentle kiss on my neck and took off with Naruto leaving me, perhaps for the last time. I turned towards the tall grey haired freak in disgust.

"Kabuto you're going to pay for what you did earlier. This time no one will save you."

"I could say the same thing for you Sakura. I will have you and then kill you."

He pushed his glasses up. On the turn of the foot we charged at each other kunais in hand.

(Naruto/ Sasuke POV)

Naruto could see the uneasiness on Sasuke's face, such a sight made him smile. _Sasuke does love her, maybe he will stay. Sasuke could be there for her, even if I can't._

Instantly they entered a large room, no doubt Orochimaru's private training area. And there stood the snake himself, smiling. Sasuke looked ticked and alert.

"I thought something like this might happen. So for the past couple of week I've been taking my medicine early. I knew your gaining power might lead you to betray me Sasuke."

Orochimaru said in his hissing voice, laughing.

"Orochimaru I will never let you have my body. I have to kill Itachi and when I do I'm sure he'll see you in hell."

sasuke spat. His eyes flashing into their sharigan.

"Sasuke have you forgotten I taught you everything you know-"

"You don't anything about me Orochimaru! I promised a lot of people I would kill you and I never go back on my word."

Naruto stood protectlvly in front of Sasuke. Orochimaru continued to give out his hissing laugh.

"The nine-tailed fox kid himself. You are also part of a plan I have naruto. My plan, take Sasuke's body the suck the demon out of you and leave you an empty shell while I become so powerful I'll be considered a god."

Naruto could feel his chakra burning through his body.

"How about this plan! Sasuke and I kick your butt and kill you with your own tongue!"

Naruto cletched his fist.

"Let's see how well the weak Uchiha kid with power given to him and the evil fox possesed child will fair against me, an immortal sanin shinobi."

Sasuke and I took a fighting stance, as did Orochimaru. This was the final battle between them and today new graves were going to be made.

(Sakura POV)

Both Kabuto and I were out of breath. Whether I liked it or not he was a lot better than I thought, even so we were evenly matched to a degree. Both were highly advanced in medicine and how to use them in battle.

"Come on Sakura I can show you everything you ever dreamed of."

"What your offering is the last thing I want to see. The only thing I want to see is you dead!"

I charged at him tighting my fist and punching the ground throwing Kabuto off balance. Kabuto jumped into the air and I followed but what I didn't count on was that was a clone. Kabuto came up behind me and through me to the ground. He straddled me again.

_Your kidding me! Again how am I ever going to prove to Sasuke I'm strong if four-eyed losers like him keep catching me!?_

I yelled at myself as Kabuto's eyes leered. I could barely move my hands, and what movement I could find didn't to far.

"Now where were we? Let me show you what a real man is."

Kabuto leaned in towards my face. But that's when teh idea hit me. I smiled at Kabuto.

"You're right Kabuto-"

My movement have been limited but the more Kabuto leaned in the easier it was to grab Kabuto's manhood and using my super strength made him feel ulitmate pain. Kabuto gasped and through himself back.

"But I've seen real men and you're not one of them. And I hope you don't plan on having kids in the future because not even Tsunade can help you down there."

I laughed jumping to my feet. Kabuto staggard to his feet.

"I'll kill you, you little witch."

I smiled and walked up to him. He was sweating harder than me.

"Sasuke will always leave you. Sakura you'll never be happy waiting fo him."

Kabuto stabbed his kunai into the right side of my chest. I continued to smile as I brushed the hair out of his face and cupped his cheek.

"You're right but...I love Sasuke."

I grabbed Kabuto's head and smashed it in my palm. Blood cover my chest and face as tears filled my eyes.

"I'll wait for Sasuke because he is a real man, my heart is his, broken or not."

I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands as my blood flooded onto the floor.

(Naruto/Sauske POV)

The battle had been going on far too long. Shadow clones of Demon Naruto were around and Sasuke had also transformed into his cursed self. Luckily Orochimaru wasn't doing so well either. Naruto looked at his clone self, disgusted at the sight. He was a true demon, evil, a murderer. Naruto's blood red eyes rose to Orochimaru and filled with even more anger. Orochimaru would die, whether Naruto took him with himself to the grave. Naruto made the decision, he only wished he had said good-bye to Hinata and the others before they split.

"Sasuke you're my best friend and I'm doing this so you can continue to live to chase your dream. I have one request, take Sakura. She will help you in many ways."

A new clone appeared beside Naruto. Sasuke had no idea what Naruto was doing he tried to study and understand using his eyes.

"The final Rasengan!"

Naruto and his other two clones began creating the powerful attack, even from watching Sasuke could tell this attack was going to kill Naruto if continued to use so much chakra. Naruto needed the most chakra he could muster to completly kill Orochimaru. That' s when it hit Sasuke, Naruto was going to kill himself.

_NO! Naruto you idiot! I can't let him just take the fall like this! What does he think he's doing what about all his promises! What about becoming the next hokage! Naruto!"_

That was the a trait he always admired about Naruto, he was always confident about himself, something Sasuke never really knew.

"Try what you can Nine-tailed fox!"

Orochimaru threw cursed seals at Naruto, ones that would eat his chakra and kill him. Naruto didn't move he continued trying to complete his jutus.

"Naruto! NO!"

Sasuke ran and stood in front of Naruto feeling the curse seals hit him in the chest. This curse was meant to replaicate the attack of one thousand shuriken and man did it live up to its standrads. Sasuke could feel his flesh being ripped open as he fell on to his back.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto's voice cracked. Sasuke looked at his friend who stood above him with tear filled eyes.

"Sakura's dying Naruto, I will follow. Please Naruto..."

Sasuke coughed tasting the salted spatters of blood in his mouth.

"Sasuke! Come on stay with me! What about your brother!? Your revenage! Come on Sasuke! Sakura will be fine you have to pull through!"

"Naruto you have to live. Please kill my brother and ...become the next hokage...that's what Sakura and I want. Please Naruto..."

Sasuke felt his eye lids become heavier and the onlt image in his mind was Sakura's smile. Sakura still waiting for him, for once he smiled with nothing but pleasure behind it.

"Sasuke!...Sakura..."

Tears fell and flooded the floor around Naruto as he glared at the pale snake in front of him.

"Orochimaru I will...KILL YOU!"

Orange chakra flooded the room, pure fear was the last look on Orochimaru's face as naruto drove his rasengan into his body, tearing him to shreds. Naruto could see his image in his own pool of blood. A beast like he's never seen, five evil tails glowed behind him, a stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Sasuke...Sakura...we will always be a friends. Now at this moment we'll die together as team seven."

Naruto collasped onto the ground, his headband in his hand. Sakura laid on her stomach her ribbon against her heart, Sasuke laid on his back holding the locket Naruto had given to Sakura which Sakura had given to him. Team seven together in life and death.

A/N

DON'T HATE ME! I love Naruto believe me. Read the last chapter it will be a good one. I believe in happy endings.


	15. Being together is never bad

A/N Okay I lied, this is a long chapter, sorry couldn't help but keep writing. Tried to tie up all loose ends so thanks for reading this far into my story. Enjoy.

Reunited ch. 15

My eyes slowly peeled open as the light surrounded me began to get brighter. I moaned and winced with pain with each breath I took. My chest felt like it was on fire. I lifted my head as my vision began to clear, I was in Konoha's...hostipal?

"W..what? How did I get here?"

Instantly my memories flooded into my head. Orochiamaru! Kabuto! Naruto...Sasuke! I was alive.

_No, I can't be alive. I was suppose to die. Why...I wanted to die instead of seeing Sasuke leave again. Why did I allow myself to live?_

I cried. Not like anything I had before. I knew as my breath started to leave me that Naruto and Sasuke too were about to depart, why I didn't allow myself to follow I didn't know. However I will hate myself forever for it.

"Naruto...Sasuke...Please wait for me..."

I held my hand over my heart wishing my tears were blood, slowly allowing me to die.

"Sakura! You're a wake. Thank the heavens. Hopefully Naruto and Sasuke will pull through."

Tsunade walked in holding a chart in her hand. A reliefed smile clear on her face.

_What did she say...Naruto and Sasuke are here. They're both alive!_

"Where are they!? Take me to them!"

I yelled throwing my feet over the bed and onto the cold floor. Tsunade steadied my body as I tried to regain balance.

"Sakura don't move. That wound in your chest will open again-"

"I don't care! Take me to my team or I'll rip this place a part looking!"

Tsunade sighed and grabbed my arm. She led me down the hall till we reached the end of the hall, inside the pale room laid Sasuke and Naruto. Both were laying in bed with oxygen masks on their faces, looking like they were asleep. I lost control again. I pulled away from my sensei and ran over to the unconiuous boys, tears drifted into the air as I ran.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Their beds were right next to each other, I crawled onto them and placed myself between them. I grabbed each of their arms and clutched them against my chest. Tsunade gave a sad look and left the room without a word. I sat there crying myself to sleep next to the two boys I loved.

When I awoke again I saw two concern guys, one had blond wild hair and a silly grin. The other had dark hair with matching eyes staring at me.

"Sasuke...Naruto."

We all laid next to each other, bandaged and brusied.

"Sakura I'm glad to see your awake. We were getting really worried."

Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke nodded simply. I wanted to be happy but so many things weighed on my mind.

"Why...why didn't we all die?"

My voice cracked. My two teammates looked at me then at each other, they proably asked the same question.

"I'll answer that."

Tsunade walked in. I couldn't help but see a rather prideful smile glowing on her face.

"The other rookies found you guys as you were bleeding to death like fools. Luckily I had sent myself and other ninja after Naruto's group a day early. We found each other and I was able to patch you guys up enough to where we could bring you back here."

She went silent for a moment as if pondering how she should say something.

"What I can't figure out is how you three, the next generation of sanin were so easy to bring so close to death. What I believe is all of you just gave up living...why?"

Her voice betrayed her anger as she glared at us. We all turned away knowing the was true.

"I gave up because I knew my best friends were dying and I didn't want to be alone. Without my friends I would be an empty shell of hate... again."

Naruto confessed reliving the moment he left me behind and watched Sasuke slowly die on the floor.

"I wanted to stop running and stay with you guys, even if death was the only way."

Sasuke turned away. He was proably uncomfortable with showing a sign of weakness.

"I didn't want to watch Sasuke leave me again."

Now I felt embrassed. They both wanted to die because team seven was, I wanted to because of Sasuke. We sighed.

"So what kept you all latching on to this world?"

We all knew what she meant. Why didn't we let ourselves die, what was so important to us that we continued to live on.

"I promised alot of people alot of things, and I still had to become the next hokage."

"I still have to kill my brother and rebuild my clan."

"I wanted to see Sasuke again, and I fight beside Naruto, and become a better mednin than all those before me."

I was crying again, like I always did it seemed. Both Sasuke and Naruto couldn't look at each other. We're all ashamed we about to give up our lives instead of living a fulfilling our dreams.

"I see. Well luckily you all wanted care about your dreams enough. I think I'll leave you all alone for right now, but we still have alot to talk about. Especially you Sasuke. You all should get some rest at the very least."

None of us responded as she left the room. We all stayed silent before Naruto being ADHD gave in.

"Sakura you and Sasuke should go talk."

Sasuke shot Naruto an evil look of bitter anger, while I looked confused.

"What?"

"Sakura while you were asleep Sasuke and I already spoke to each other about- things. You and him need to talk."

Without a word Sasuke rose out of bed and headed for the door, none of us have our usual grace, well Naruto didn't have any. I followed behind Sasuke in silence. He took me up to the roof, I hadn't noticed before but it was pitch black outside. It must me an hour late into the night.

"Sasuke?"

I whispered. I wasn't even sure if he heard me. I decided he would talk when he was ready so I stood beside him and leaned against the railing of the roof, both of us just gazed up at the stars. It was sometime before I noticed Sasuke was staring at me.

"What?"

"Sakura did you really want to die because of me?"

"Yeah."

My answer didn't make him happy. I didn't know if it was the fact he was the reason or that I didn't go into detail about it.

"Why would you be so stupid!? You're life is worth more than that..."

Sasuke shouted before closing his eyes and trying to calm down. I was a little shocked but didn't show it.

"Sasuke I told you before, I love you. I will always love you. It might be one of the worst pains in my heart watching you walk away. I would rather die than see that again yet...to give up and die would mean I would never see your face again. I thought even if it hurt I still want to to see you. Even if seeing you meant watching you walk in the other direction."

I turned towards Sasuke and this time caught my breath as his lips pressed against my forehead. When he pulled away I gazed up into his eyes for the first time I saw regret, sorrow. So many other feeling Sasuke never showed.

"Will you promise me you'll come back after you kill Itachi?"

Sasuke was silent for a few moments before turning his attention back to me.

"No."

I didn't know whether to drown him in my tears or punch him in his face, either way I wanted to kill him.

"Sasuke did you tell Sakura yet!?"

A loud annoying voice called from the stair well, I saw Sasuke roll his eyes. No doubt that voice was Naruto's but what were they talking about? Did they know something I don't?

"Tell me what?"

I weezed out through my tears and silent sobs.

"Tsunade came to us while you were resting, she wanted to wake you up but we wouldn't allow it. She said because of our skills and friendship she is making team seven the assigned team to track down the Akatsuki."

"But...that means we'll find your brother."

"Exactly. "

Sasuke must have thought I had gone dumb or Kabuto knocked all of my brain cells. When the message he was trying to tell me hit me, I hit him. Well more along the lines of tackled.

"Sasuke!"

I jumped him knocking him onto his back and I laid on his chest crying, a happy cry.

"Your...not going...to leave...!"

I saw Sasuke smile despite the pain he must have felt.

"No, I'll get my revenage for my clan but I'll have you and Naruto by my side. I'm not leaving, not without you both."

I pressed my face harder into his chest, I could feel his fingers running through my hair. It didn't take long before Naruto came up and it looked like he was slightly embrassed at the odd sight.

"You're lucky Tsunade did this Sasuke or you might have been arrest by now."

Naruto laughed as he walked over, a cruch under his arm.

"Not now you dope."

Sasuke snapped. Naruto looked from one teammate to another, thinking this wasn't a team seven moment but a 'their' moment.

"Fine, I'm going to go see Hinata. She'll be happy to know I'm alive."

Naruto snuck out his tongue and puffed in a cloud of smoke. When I was sure he was gone I looked up at Sasuke as he wipped the last of my tears away.

"Sasuke I happy that you're not leaving but..."

I thought about my words, how could I tell him how I was feeling. Somehow he knew what I was trying to say, he understood.

"Sakura, I'm not leaving but Itachi is my goal right now. However, I can never forget about you now, when Itachi is dead I promise you, I will be all yours."

I was shocked. Never had Sasuke Uchiha said this to anyone but he just promised himself to me.

"Sakura desite how I act and how I can't show you how I feel most of time, I love you. I never wanted to fall in love with anyone but with you, I can't stop myself.-"

I leaned in and pressed my lips onto his, he gave in and kissed me back. I was the first to pull away.

"Like I said before, I'll wait for you no matter how long. Just promise to keep that locket to show our promise."

Sasuke smiled agreeing to my words. After his hand slid to the back of my head and with more force than we have ever had our lips met. Though we were still laying on the ground I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I built up over the years. I didn't know how long we spend kissing and just lying next to each other but it was time I would give for the world. I loved Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha loved me that was all that was needed.

A/N

So what do you guys think? I was thinking about doing a squeal but there is discussion on whether I do it after Itachi's death and focus on the fluff or SasSak and others. Or to do when team seven is hunting Itachi and there will be fluff but not as much, more team seven fluff.

REVIEWS will only tell!

Thanks to ALL my loyal readers!!


	16. SQUEAL

Author's NOTE!!!!

HEY readers.

i have the idea and stuff for the squel for 'REUNITED'

It's called

'What was Lost, What was gained'

CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!

REVIEW IT!!!


End file.
